


Classic Torchwood Drabbles

by JustALittleBitCooler



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleBitCooler/pseuds/JustALittleBitCooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Torchwood! Everybody loves it, and everybody needs it. These are between 3-? paragraphs long. None of them specifically contain depictions sex, or nudity. Some can contain violence and combat, and death. So I guess this is the G-rated Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vailiant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Valiant  
> Length: Short  
> Rate: G-ish rated. (Subtle torture aspect.)

Jack sat numbly at his desk. Winding his pen through his fingers; a stack of papers lying neglected on his desk top. He wanted to do it but... well, actually he didn't. But... the memories were so vivid in his mind. The valiant. The master. The torture.

Everything felt so surreal. As if the world around him was fake, and he was dreaming. As if Jack were still on the UNIT ship, chained in the cold. The only warmth was his hot breath fogging the night air. Jack felt the familiar frozen fingers run up his spine. The words “You'll never get home.” Echo through the bowels of the ship; the darkness ebbing it on.

Jack startled awake, the chains holding him tightly in place. The hustle and bustle of morning life brimming the outside of the steel doors. A single dull light bulb swinging in front of his face. The Jones family were coming to give him another tasteless meal.


	2. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh is writing a program to restore old files, but she realizes things are meant to be deleted for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has not been specifically edited. It is a first draft.  
> Title: Files  
> Length: Medium/long  
> Rate: PG-13 (It does contain subtle sex depictions)

Tosh typed away at her keyboard; lines of code filling the black screen. She was writing a program to contradict the effect of manually deleted files. “Tosh! What'cha doin'?” Gwen called from above the workstations “Programming.” She replied simply. “Almost done.” With a few more keystrokes, the line was completed.

“Done.” Tosh announced. “What does it do?” Gwen asked, skipping down the stairs two at a time. “It restores deleted files. I'm testing it on our CCTV. I deleted one of the useless files.” She replied, hovering her mouse over the 'Run Program' button. “Let's see how it works, then?” Gwen said, strolling over to the scientist's side.

Tosh pulled up the CCTV on her second monitor. Placed her hand on the mouse and paused. “Ready?” She asked. “Let's go.” Gwen said in nervous excitement. Tosh clicked the button, and several hidden files popped up. “I thought you said just one was deleted.” Gwen pointed out, gesturing towards the half-dozen new tapes. “Am I the only one who wants to see what's on them?” Tosh paused in consideration. “No.”

The girls clicked the first file and a picture of the work stations showed up. Nothing happened for several minutes, and Tosh began to fast forward. Ianto wandered in at 6:30 AM, and began tending to daily chores; cleaning workstations, wandering down to the archives for minutes at a time.

Jack wondered out of his office; disheveled. He was only wearing sweat pants, and his hair was oddly flat. Ianto was tending to coffee in the kitchen, the machine gurgling and leaking industrial strength liquid. Jack spotted the Welshman, and glided down the stairs. “Hello, sir. I'm making your coff-” Ianto was swiftly cut off by a kiss landing directly on his mouth.

Tosh blushed staring at the screen. She was tempted to switch it off but curiosity overpowered her conscience. Tosh turned her head to look at her co-worker. She could see Gwen's inner battle in her eyes. The two watched the men do nothing besides each other, toppled down in the kitchen, against the workstations – which Tosh regarded with minor disgust – and then they settled near where Tosh and Gwen's feet were now. Gwen tucked her legs up onto the chair. “You too?” Tosh asked.

Before Gwen could manage a reply, the cog door sounded, and whirred to life. Tosh just barely managed to close out of the video before Owen, Ianto, and Jack tumbled through the door with a new Weevil in tow. Gwen and Tosh both blushed, and turned their heads to face another direction.

“Girls!” Jack called, dashing down the stairs to meet them. Owen lead the weevil into the vaults, and Ianto made to go make more coffee. Jack raced up to the women, and grinned broadly. Gwen and Tosh blushed furiously, and twiddled their thumbs. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Jack felt his face curiously. “N-no. It's just-” Tosh began, however before she could finish her sentence, Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth. “Nothing! It's nothing. What do you need?” Gwen announced. Jack ignored their behavior, and continued. “I've got a new object I'm going to need Tosh to take a look at.” He replied, digging into his pockets and pulling out a small device. But before the two could take a peek at the item, Ianto's voice floated from the kitchen.

“Jack! There's something going on with the CCTV!”

Crap.


End file.
